


New Year's Eve

by commandles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, all the characters seem to do is turn around or look down to hide a blush, and lena is working late over the holidays, but great trash, christmas fluffy trash, honestly trash, just like a terrible straight person christmas movie, kara is a gay mess that can't see the flirting for the trees, kara is an uber driver, not looking after herself and ordering take aways, only better, this is basically just flirty fluff with a very transparent plot, who needs plot when you have christmas time romance anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandles/pseuds/commandles
Summary: Kara is an UberEats driver home from college for the holidays. Lena is working late over the holidays and ordering takeaways every night to avoid going outside. They're both a hot mess. Bad Christmas Flirting ensues.





	1. December 23

Kara’s windscreen wipers ticked gently against the early evening snow. She hummed along to the Michael Bublé playing from the radio as she flicked on her indicator and pulled over.

 

She checked the order on her phone: the dumplings. She leaned over into the backseat and hunted through the thermal bag for the Lucky Panda containers.

 

As she stepped out of the car, she glanced up at L-Corp Tower looming over the darkened street. Thin sheets of snow clung to its overhangs, and its mirrored windows reflected the icy city back to Kara below. Barely any offices seemed lit, and the streetlights cast long shadows up the front face. Kara clutched each side of her coat close to her chest.

 

The foyer was sleek and stark, the grey and white furniture cold against the dark concrete floors. Several beefy security guards began to track her with their eyes as she made for the front desk. She checked her phone again. _61st floor, L-Corp._

 

She smiled brightly as she spoke. “I have a delivery for the sixty-first floor,” she said, pushing a loose hair from her eyes. “A Lena Lu-Luthor?”

 

The receptionist had already produced a key card and was holding it out to Kara with a slightly impatient look on her face. “You’re new,” was all she said to Kara.

 

“Yes,” breathed Kara quickly. “I’m just picking up some work over the break.”

 

The receptionist made no reply, but Kara beamed at her anyway as she pried the card from her grip. Then, as if spurred by an afterthought, the receptionist said, “and only the sixty-first floor, please. The lifts are that way.” She gestured vaguely towards Kara’s right and then immediately went back to her computer.

 

“Oh, okay. Thank you,” said Kara cheerfully. A few small clumps of snow fell from her jacket as she turned towards the elevators. “And Merry Christmas!”

 

The security guard closest to her smirked a little at her as she passed, but the receptionist did not look up.

 

**

 

The elevator doors slid open smoothly. Kara, who had been humming a second ago, felt her jaw go slack. The foyer was dim, lit only by the spill of light from a single office, and it amplified the view even further. All of National City was spread out before her, lit up with lights of the evening and the soft twinkling of snow, and she stepped towards the vast windows in awe. Her breath tickled the glass.

 

She glanced back over her shoulder, the Lucky Panda bag still clutched in her hand. A big, wooden door stood ajar, but all of the other rooms seemed deserted. She knocked energetically on the door and stepped inside, brandishing the thin plastic bag before her.

 

The room was just as stark as the foyer had been. Plain white vases and ornaments decorated equally plain white walls. On top of a grey shag rug stood a cold steel and glass desk, which was in turn framed by huge window panes revealing the frosty city outside.

 

Behind the desk sat a dark-haired woman, sitting elegantly in her executive leather chair as if poised for some sort of business photoshoot. Her clothes looked more expensive than Kara’s whole house, and her lipstick cut red against her smooth, pale skin.

 

To Kara’s horror, the woman quickly drew a tissue from the box on her desk, folded it in half, and began to dab it under her eyes, and then her nose.

 

“Ohmygosh,” Kara stumbled all at once, “I’msosorrytointrude.”

 

“Usually people wait outside after they knock,” the woman snapped.

 

“Yes,” said Kara, “of course. I am so sorry. I wasn’t so sure that this was even the right room, and then –”

 

The woman tossed her tissue into the bin and cut Kara off with a cold tone, “How much do I owe you?”

 

Kara could see the remnants of the tears still lingering in the woman’s eyes. “Ah,” said Kara hastily, “I thought you had paid by credit card, but if you’re not sure then I can just check and -”

 

“Here,” said the woman. She now sat with her shoulders tall, and her chest puffed out as if she had been composed all along. She held out a crisp fifty-dollar bill, but did not quite meet Kara’s eye. “Your tip.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t bring any change with me.”

 

“I don’t need change,” said the woman.

 

“Your whole meal was only $14!”

 

“I insist.”

 

“Please,” said Kara, wholly unsure how to refuse, “that’s far too much.”

 

The woman sneered slightly, but did not argue any further. She just continued to hold out the cash with a cold look in her eye.

 

“I’m very sorry, but I have to get on to my next orders,” said Kara quickly. “Have a Merry Christmas!” Before the woman could argue, she turned back out the wide door. There was no call for her to come back. But as she paused to admire the view one last time, she was sure she heard a sob being muffled in the room behind her.


	2. December 24

Kara idled in front of the Lucky Panda, warming her hands in the weak blow of the car’s fan heater. In her rear-view mirror, she watched several delivery drivers streaming in and out of the Dunkin’ Donuts across the block, their thermal bags clutched in their hands, or a motorbike helmet slung over their arm.

 

She glanced up at the flickering sign of the Lucky Panda, the golden cat waving mechanically in the window, and then back at the clock on her dashboard. _8:05pm_. She wondered if she was being reckless. She was not quite sure what had drawn her back here, except that she had never seen a customer so upset. Kara told herself that if anyone asked, she could say she was in it for the tip. Then she wondered if anyone would even believe her.

 

Her phone lit up with a _ping_. It was the driver app. There was a new order. She swiped her phone open eagerly. _Lucky Panda._ The order was for dumplings. Kara barely remembered to accept the job before she bailed out of the car and up into the restaurant.

 

Mrs. Liu greeted her with a warm smile. “Hi Kara,” she called, “that was very quick!”

 

“I was just hovering over at Dunkin’ Donuts,” said Kara, glancing away. “But this job came with a fifty-dollar tip yesterday, so I thought I had better drop the donuts and run.”

 

“Aha,” said Mrs. Liu from the kitchen. “I see you have met Ms. Luthor. Well, the order won’t be ready for another ten minutes or so. Why don’t you take a seat?”

 

Kara gazed absently around the room, pondering exactly what Mrs. Liu had meant. The greying linoleum floor was worn down in a track from the door to the counter. The matching tables, with their thin steel legs, had gathered a very fine layer of dust. Kara doodled in it absent-mindedly as she read the old posters on the wall.

 

The door creaked as it opened. A young guy, eyes down on his phone, thermal bag in his hand, pushed through the entrance into the restaurant.

 

“Sorry mate,” said Kara warmly. He looked up at her. She waggled her thermal bag, the delivery company logo emblazoned clearly on the side.

 

“Bloody app,” he muttered, and went straight back out again. Kara watched him pad across the snow toward Dunkin’ Donuts, still swiping and not really watching where he was going.

 

After a while, Mrs. Liu reappeared from the back with a steaming container in her hands. She eased it into a bag and began hunting around on the counter for some chopsticks.

 

“You know Lena Luthor?” asked Kara.

 

“Oh yes,” said Mrs. Liu, “although I’m not sure I will know her for much longer if she keeps eating dumplings for dinner and working too hard.”

 

Kara watched Mrs. Liu, puzzled. This made Mrs. Liu chuckle, but she gave no further explanation. She just handed over the bag to Kara and wished her a merry Christmas.

 

**

 

Kara was humming softly as she pushed through the doors of L-Corp. She barrelled straight up to the front desk.

 

“I have Ms. Luthor’s order,” she said.

 

The receptionist didn’t even look up. She just handed over the key card. Kara’s hand brushed against hers in her haste to grab it.

 

“Sorry!” said Kara cheerfully.

 

The receptionist wiped her hand on her pants before going back to typing.

 

Kara hadn’t seen, because she was already halfway to the elevator.

 

**

 

This time, she was careful to knock and then wait.

 

“Come in,” called Ms. Luthor from inside.

 

Kara pushed through the door.

 

Ms. Luthor was standing at her desk, bent over some sort of electrical device and shuffling haphazardly through a stack of papers next to it. She glanced up. “Ah!” she smiled cordially, “I remember you. From last night.”

 

Kara began to apologize.

 

“No, no, nonsense!” said Ms. Luthor. Her voice sounded too warm. “Let’s forget all of that ever happened.”

 

Kara opened her mouth to speak, and then just closed it again. It was very rare for Kara to be at a loss for words.

 

Ms. Luthor continued, “and I’m so sorry. I didn’t catch your name last night, either.”

 

“Kara,” said Kara.

 

“Hi Kara,” said Ms. Luthor with a wide smile. “I’m Lena.” She extended her hand towards Kara. Her grip was firm, even for Kara, and she looked Kara directly in the eye. “Thank you for bringing me my dinner – again. You were very quick.”

 

Kara thought about saying _I was worried_. She said, “no worries,” instead. She smiled, quite unsure how to continue. She passed the plastic bag into Lena’s outstretched hand.

 

“And I implore you,” continued Lena, circling back to her desk and placing the food down by her keyboard, “take the tip this time. I really must insist.” She pulled a drawer open and slipped out the crisp bill.

 

“Oh,” said Kara, “honestly, don’t worry about it.”

 

“Nonsense,” said Lena, striding back to Kara. Before Kara could protest any further, Lena pressed the cash into Kara’s hand. Kara drew in breath as Lena’s chilly hand brushed against hers. Then she followed Lena back towards the desk, holding the money out as if to hand it back.

 

“I won’t hear any more protests,” said Lena firmly. Her voice had a cold edge to it, a harsh tone. Lena seemed to notice, too, because she slipped instantly back into her energetic customer service voice. “It’s Christmas, after all.”

 

Kara stood there, frozen for a moment. She searched Lena’s frosty green eyes. “Are you okay?” she blurted suddenly.

 

Lena examined the floor, and then the bookcase directly behind Kara. “Of course,” she said warily. Then she glanced directly at Kara. “That’s what I get for watching a video about sick kids right before my dinner is due to arrive.” She smiled softly.

 

“True,” said Kara graciously, “I am a sucker for those sappy Facebook videos.”

 

“Well, I hope you have a lovely Christmas, Kara. Thanks again for the dumplings.” She turned back to her desk and began to unpack her dinner.

 

Kara hesitated, and then drifted towards the door.


	3. December 25

Kara emerged from the bathroom and crept past the lounge. “I’m just off to run an errand, I’ll be back soon!” she called from the hallway as she slipped on her shoes.

 

“An errand?!” cried her mother, poking her head into the room. She was holding a glass of wine and wearing a pastel purple hat from a Christmas cracker. Soft peels of laughter spilled from the lounge. “It’s Christmas, nobody is running anywhere,” she said sternly.

 

“I won’t be long,” said Kara, twisting her coat in her hands. “I told Mrs. Liu from the Lucky Panda I would stop in and check on her. I thought I might take her some turkey.”

 

Mrs. Danvers sighed. “Alright. But hurry, dinner is at seven.”

 

“Thanks Mum.” Kara kissed her mother on the cheek and slipped out the door.

 

**

 

Kara’s heart was pounding as she pulled in beside L-Corp. The magnitude of her mistake was beginning to sink in. She wished she was smart enough to just go home. Instead, she clambered out of the car and scooped up the plate in the passenger seat.

 

The front door was locked. Kara knocked on the door and gave the receptionist a lively smile and a wave. The receptionist frowned in her general direction, sighed, and waved to a security guard. There seemed to be less of them today: only two that Kara could see. Bruiser 1 strolled over to unlock the door, while Bruiser 2 kept a wary eye on the street behind her.

 

Kara slipped the key card off the receptionist’s desk. “Merry Christmas, Jess,” she said as she passed. The receptionist glanced at Kara in confusion, and watched her get into the elevator. Her frown softened.

 

“Who’s Jess?” laughed the security guard. The receptionist blushed slightly and looked back at her computer.

 

The elevator ride took a lifetime. Kara’s hands felt warm and damp against the plate all of a sudden. The doors slid open and Kara observed that the view was still breathtaking, even in the daylight.

 

She knocked on the big, wooden door, and waited.

 

“Hello?” Lena appeared in the doorway. Her brow furrowed deeply at the sight of Kara. “Kara?”

 

“I thought I might find you here,” said Kara smoothly. She had practiced that one in the car on the way over. It sounded much worse when she said it out loud. “I brought you a plate from my family lunch. I figured the dumplings would be closed and you wouldn’t be able to eat Lucky Panda. Wait – I mean ...”

 

Lena gave a cautious frown. “You – what?”

 

Kara willed herself to take a breath, and then said, “I know, I’m sorry, it’s super weird because you don’t know me at all. I was just going to drop it off, anyway. I promise I didn’t put drugs in it to try and abduct you or something. Sorry, bad joke, I’m gonna go. If you just leave the plate downstairs I can pick it up next week sometime.” Kara spun around quickly, as if spinning around would act as a tap to stem her stream of awkward statements.

 

“Wait,” said Lena, so softly Kara almost didn’t hear. “Stay.”

 

Kara turned back around to face Lena, and the stream kept coming. “I didn’t mean to disturb you,” she babbled. “I just didn’t want you to get to the end of the day and realise you wouldn’t have any dinner because all of the places were closed. I’m sorry for interrupting your work.”

 

“Thank you,” said Lena, searching Kara’s face.

 

“Oh,” said Kara. “It’s really nothing. It’s Christmas, after all.”

 

Lena stepped close to Kara and took the plate very gently out of her hands. Kara could smell Lena’s perfume very acutely all of a sudden. Lena didn’t step away, her eyes searching the plate carefully.

 

“I’m sorry,” said Kara again. “It’s not much at all, it’s just some things from our lunch that were left over. It’s not the - ”

 

“Thank you,” breathed Lena. She looked Kara straight in the eye. “Really.”

 

“I – it’s no problem,” said Kara. She smiled.

 

“Would you like some?” Lena asked.

 

“Oh, god,” said Kara. “No.” She patted her stomach. “If I had to try and fit anything else in here, I may die.”

 

Lena set the plate down on the desk and began to unwrap the clingfilm. Then she opened up her desk drawer and pulled out a knife and fork and a pressed, white linen napkin. “This looks amazing,” said Lena, flashing Kara a well-rehearsed, public-figure grin. “Please feel free to sit down.”

 

Kara took that as her cue to leave. “Okay,” she said quickly. “You probably have heaps of work. I’ll leave you to it.”

 

Lena frowned. “No, please. I can take a break.”

 

Kara hesitated, and then sat down awkwardly in the chair directly opposite Lena’s at the desk.

 

Lena smiled, and pressed a piece of roast potato onto the back of her fork. “So,” she said, “how long have you been working as a delivery driver, Kara?”

 

“Oh, only about two weeks. I just needed some work I could pick up while I was home for the break.”

 

“Where have you been?”

 

“I’m studying – over in Metropolis.”

 

“That’s where I grew up,” said Lena with a small, poignant smile. “What are you studying?”

 

“I’m doing a major in communications. I’m hoping to become a journalist.”

 

“And are you enjoying it?”

 

“Most of it. Some of the professors are a bit rubbish, but I really like doing something practical. And I like the idea of being able to doing something that helps people.”

 

“Oh?” said Lena. “As a journalist?”

 

“Yeah,” said Kara defensively. “Yeah, last year this woman came in to talk to us – she was this investigative journalist who worked in Turkey and covered some war stuff. It just sounded so cool to be there making sure the West was actually listening to what was going on.”

 

Lena put down her knife and fork absent-mindedly. She was watching Kara closely. “Does the West not usually listen?”

 

“I mean, if we have an earthquake or something here and ten people die, there are media stories everywhere. And that’s okay, I mean don’t get me wrong, it really sucks when anything like that happens. But then 300 people will be killed in one of our drone strikes and nobody will even notice. It’s like some people don’t matter because – ”

 

“Because we see them as a third-world country,” nodded Lena. She was leaning forwards towards Kara now.

 

“Exactly!” said Kara. She beamed at Lena. “Another class I took was this kind of philosophy thing, talking about what the role of the media actually is. That one was really cool, too. They talked a lot about the media being ‘ _the backbone of democracy’_ because it helps to keep the government accountable for their decisions.”

 

“And what do you think of that?” asked Lena, watching Kara intently.

 

“Well,” said Kara energetically, “maybe that’s the case when money doesn’t exist. Or, capitalism at least. I think most places now are just in it for the views.”

 

“Indeed,” said Lena. She was gazing at Kara. With a soft smile, she said, “it sounds like you are going to be a great journalist.”

 

“Thanks,” said Kara. Her face flushed slightly, and she looked away. “I – sorry to go on a rant.”

 

“Oh – no, don’t apologise,” said Lena quickly. “Honestly.” She picked up her knife and fork and glanced down at the plate so that Kara couldn’t see her blush.

 

Kara fiddled with a pull in the chair fabric.

 

Lena pushed coleslaw onto her fork.

 

“So,” said Kara, feeling a sharp awkwardness in the silence. “Do you have any plans for New Years?”

 

Lena shook her head. “Just work, I think.”

 

 “Mrs. Liu was right. You do work too much.”

 

Lena smiled. “Did she really say that?”

 

“She also said she was surprised you weren’t dead from eating only dumplings.”

 

Lena chuckled. “Sounds like her.”

 

 “Yeah, she’s great,” Kara smiled.

 

“And what about you, what are your plans?”

 

“Oh,” said Kara. “I’m not sure yet. I’m considering working.”

 

“Well,” chucked Lena, “I’m going to have to tell Mrs. Liu on you for sure.”

 

“How dare you!” laughed Kara. She smiled, and went to say something, but nothing seemed quite right. Instead, she searched the bookshelf for something to look at.

 

Lena pushed some turkey onto her fork. There was a long pause.

 

Then, after a while, Lena said, “and bonus, working means you don’t have to kiss anyone.”

 

“There’s always, um,” she paused, looking around. “There’s always your house plant,” said Kara with a playful shrug.

 

“Beryl is not a very good kisser, unfortunately.”

 

“I see,” said Kara with a bright smile. Then her face fell as she considered what Lena had said. “Nobody’s going to make you kiss anyone, surely?”

 

“Ha,” said Lena. Her face fell, too. “Clearly you haven’t met my mother.”

 

“Oh.” Kara pulled at the loose thread and looked down at her hands. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to – ”

 

“Oh no,” said Lena, flashing a half smile, “don’t worry. She just likes to set me up with particularly gross men.”

 

“Weird gross or dangerous gross?” A look of concern crossed Kara’s face.

 

“Both,” said Lena wearily.

 

“Yuck!” Kara exclaimed.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So, you hide out here to avoid her?”

 

“I mean,” said Lena distantly, “not really. I just have a lot of work.”

 

Kara looked down at the pull in the chair. She wondered if she was pushing too hard. She didn’t even know this woman. She looked out the tall window over Lena’s shoulder. Outside, the early evening sun was glowing a deep red and quickly giving way to dusk. _Fuck it_ , she thought.

 

“So, hypothetically,” said Kara, in what she hoped was a light-hearted and casual tone, “if there was a nice man to kiss instead of a gross one, you might not hide in your office so much?”

 

Lena’s brow furrowed. She looked at Kara with a calculated expression, and said nothing.

 

“Sorry,” said Kara, “I know we’ve just met. That’s kinda weird to say. I just – I worry that you are – ”

 

“I’m fine,” snapped Lena quickly. “The other day, honestly I was just watching sad videos about disabled goats, and – ”

 

“I just hoped I might be able to find a way to hang out with you again,” shrugged Kara, watching her hands.

 

Lena stopped. Her face softened, and then coloured pink with embarrassment.

 

Kara’s phone began buzzing in her pocket.

 

Lena quickly gathered her composure and took a bite of coleslaw, avoiding Kara’s eye.

 

Kara eased her phone from her pocked. It was her mother. Kara glanced over her shoulder at the numberless white clock on Lena’s back wall. _7:28pm._ She was going to wear it alright. She shoved her phone back into her pocket without answering.

 

“Should you take that?” asked Lena.

 

“It’s my Mum. I was supposed to be home half an hour ago. I’m really sorry, but I have to go.”

 

“Oh, no, of course. I’m sorry to keep you so long.”

 

“Don’t be sorry,” smiled Kara carefully. “I had fun.”

 

“Me too,” said Lena. She hesitated, but then didn’t say whatever it was.

 

Kara turned before she could say anything else stupid.

 

“Wait, Kara!”

 

Kara turned back around.

 

“What about your plate?” Lena held it out to her. It was still half-full.

 

“Please, you hold onto it,” insisted Kara. “You can leave it at reception and I can pick it up next week?”

 

Lena just nodded. Kara adjusted the coat in her arms and pushed through the big wooden door without looking back. She didn’t want to get distracted.

 

“Kara!” called Lena again. This time, when Kara turned, Lena was close to her, holding the big door open and leaning into its weight. “I –” Lena hesitated, suddenly very interested in her shoes.

 

Kara searched her face.

 

“If you can find me a man that I actually want to kiss,” said Lena finally, “I’ll come out with you on New Year’s Eve.”

 

Kara’s face flushed with excitement before she could stop it. “Really?”

 

“Sure,” said Lena skeptically, as if still unsure of her decision.

 

Kara was buoyant. “Challenge accepted,” she beamed. “Mrs. Liu will be shook when she sees you out of your office, let me tell you.”

 

Lena laughed shyly. “Let her shake. I had fun tonight,” she said.

 

“Me too,” Kara grinned.

 

“And thank you for thinking of me. It was such a nice surprise, and it’s really delicious.”

 

“Not at all,” said Kara sincerely. “It’s Christmas, after all.”


	4. December 26-30

**December 26**

“Does it take two of you to deliver the dumplings now?”

 

“They’re very heavy,” said James with a straight face.

 

“This is my friend, James,” said Kara carefully. “He’s in training. I’m showing him the ropes.”

 

Jess looked dubiously at the pair. James nodded genuinely, and shrugged. Jess stared at Kara a bit longer.

 

“Okay,” said Kara, “that’s a lie. I’m trying to set Ms. Luthor up on a date for New Year’s Eve.”

 

“Kara!” cried James. “You said you wouldn’t give in so easily!”

 

“Jess has a very good teacher look. She could see right through me!”

 

Jess sighed, and handed the key card over the desk to Kara. “Alright,” she said.

 

James eyes lit up in disbelief.

 

“You’re right,” said Jess, her tone flat. “Ms. Luthor could use a good bone.”

 

Before the receptionist could change her mind, Kara snatched the key card out of her hand and pulled James towards the lift.

 

“Bone?! Did she say bone?” hissed James as he was marched across the cold concrete floor.

 

“Just go with it, James! Come on.”

 

**

 

Kara knocked gently on the door.

 

“Come in,” Lena called from her desk.

 

Kara stepped into the room, James following hesitantly behind her.

 

Lena did not look up from the stack of paperwork at her desk. Her pen was scrawling quickly across the pages as she flipped through them.

 

“One order of dumplings,” said Kara from across the room, “and a free side of James.”

 

Lena looked up suddenly, her face flushed brilliantly red.

 

“Sorry,” said James quickly, stepping forward. “She promised me in the car that she wouldn’t use that line. I’m James.” He held out his hand to shake hers.

 

“Hi James,” said Lena, mustering her well-practiced composure. “Lena Luthor. Are you a friend of Kara’s?” She shot Kara an astonished look that made Kara smile as she brought the dumplings over to the desk. Lena ignored the grin and turned her attention back to James. She took his hand firmly.

 

“Yeah,” said James. “We met in freshman year and I haven’t been able to get rid of her since.”

 

“Ha,” said Kara. “He’s lying to try and sound cool, but he basically follows me around everywhere.”

 

“We met in our very first class,” said James, chuckling. “Philosophy of the Media.”

 

“Ah yes,” said Lena, flashing Kara another look. “Kara talked about that one.”

 

“He’s also on the football team.”

 

“I can see that,” said Lena, which made it James’ turn to blush. “Well, you seem very nice, James, but I really have to get on with my work.”

 

“No way!” said Kara. “Look at him! He’s a total babe.”

 

“Kara, that’s so embarrassing,” laughed James awkwardly.

 

“Total babe,” agreed Lena, running her eyes over James. “But I’m not one to give in quite so easily, Kara.” She glanced at Kara playfully.

 

“Oh, I see how it’s going to be,” teased Kara. Before anyone could say anything else, Kara was out the door.

 

“Um, it was nice to meet you, Lena,” said James, glancing hesitantly after Kara.

 

“And same to you, James,” smiled Lena with a calculated warmth. She turned back to her work without another look in his direction.

 

“Come on, James!” called Kara from the foyer. He hurried from the room.

 

* * *

 

 

**December 27**

Kara scrolled lazily through her social media feeds, leaning her phone against the steering wheel. She shivered slightly against the cold, and leaned over to turn up the heat.

 

There was a sharp knock on the passenger window. She looked up.

 

“Lena!” cried Kara, clambering out of the car. “What are you doing out here?”

 

“Special delivery,” said Lena sarcastically. Trailing along behind her was Kara’s old school friend Winn. He was still clutching the Lucky Panda plastic bag close to his chest. Without another word, Lena shot Kara a mischievous smile, turned, and strode back towards L-Corp.

 

“What about your dumplings?” called Kara, teasing.

 

Lena paused, and seemed to consider. Then she turned back, marched over, and snatched the bag from Winn’s hands. Winn cowered slightly from the apparent aggression in Lena’s manner. Lena looked up very briefly to shoot Kara another sly grin, and then kept on walking.

 

Kara watched her walk all the way back to the doors. Winn just shrugged at Kara and climbed into the car.

* * *

 

**December 28**

Kara picked up the yellowed handset from Mrs. Liu’s counter and carefully punched the number from the piece of paper.

 

“Hello, Lena Luthor’s office.”

 

“Hi Jess,” said Kara. “It’s Kara, the weird delivery driver trying to set up Ms. Luthor.”

 

“Ah, yes,” was all that Jess said.

 

Kara continued, “could you put me through to her office, please?”

 

“Sure,” said Jess indifferently.

 

There was another sound of ringing. Kara waited. Mrs. Liu was supposed to be frying dumplings for another order, but she was watching Kara distractedly.

 

“Hello? Lena Luthor speaking.”

 

“Hi Ms. Luthor. I’m calling from the Lucky Panda. We regret to inform you that there are no deliveries running tonight. My apologies for any inconvenience, but you’ll have to come down and pick them up, I’m afraid.”

 

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

 

“Plus,” said Kara, trying to hold back a grin. “There’s someone special waiting here to meet you. See you soon.”

 

“Kara!” said Lena, but Kara hung up before she could protest any further.

 

**

 

Twenty minutes later, the door of the Lucky Panda creaked open. Lena was wrapped tightly in a thick black coat, and had her face pushed low into her scarf. She brushed off some of the snow that had gathered on her shoulders and then stepped inside.

 

Kara hid herself against the wall in the kitchen, grinning to herself.

 

Lena approached the counter, pointedly ignoring J’onn, who sat patiently at a table in the corner.

 

“Hi Mrs. Liu,” said Lena warmly as Mrs. Liu backed out of the kitchen with two plates of dumplings. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

 

“And same to you, Lena,” said Mrs. Liu. “I believe you are taking your order over here tonight.”

 

Lena glanced over at J’onn. “Yes,” she said. “I believe so.”

 

**

 

Kara heard Lena saying goodbye to J’onn. She waited. Mrs. Liu glanced over at her, and laughed.

 

The door swung open with a creak, and then banged closed. Kara peeked around the corner. J’onn was standing up. Lena had gone.

 

“How did it go?!” said Kara, bounding towards J’onn.

 

“Yeah, good I think,” said J’onn. “She asked me to give you this.” He handed a piece of paper to Kara. It had been folded up several times. Kara eased it open. It was L-Corp stationery. _Better luck next time,_ it said.

 

* * *

 

 

 **December 29**  

“How did you even get this number?” cried Lena with mock exasperation.

 

“Mrs. Liu gave it to me,” said Kara.

 

“Well, tell Mrs. Liu that I thought we were friends.”

 

“Please, Lena. Just me and you. Mrs. Liu’s. 7pm.”

 

“I literally fell for this one yesterday! I’m not gonna do it twice!”

 

“I promise, this one is not a date. I’ll sit with you. Just me.”

 

Lena hesitated.

 

“Trust me, Lena,” said Kara softly.

 

“I don’t trust you at all!” Lena laughed. “But okay. 7pm.”

 

Kara fist-pumped as she hung up the phone.

 

**

 

The door of the Lucky Panda creaked open, and Lena pushed her way inside against the bitter winter wind. She looked up. There sat Kara, waiting patiently at a table, a big grin plastered on her face. Around her, filling all of the other tables in the little restaurant, were thirty-odd smiling men wearing “National City Fire Department” t-shirts in various shades of navy blue. Some of them were nibbling at plates of dumplings already. A few of them nodded to Lena as she entered.

 

With a laugh, Lena called out “Well played, Kara!” and then turned and went straight back out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

**December 30**

“Kara, I’m not falling for the same trick three times!” Lena sat behind her desk, gazing absently out the window.

 

There was a pause as Kara said something on the other end.

 

“Absolutely not.” Lena glanced at the clock. “Anyway, I have to go. I have a meeting with CatCo.” A pause. “Yes, _the_ CatCo. All of their execs are coming in.” Another pause. “Yes, okay.” Pause. “Thanks. I’m sure I’ll talk to you soon.”

 

Lena placed the phone down gently, and gathered up her pile of documents that she had put aside for the meeting. She wiped her palms on her skirt and tidied the papers into a neater stack.

 

She opened the door to the board room. There, all dressed in crisp black suits, were ten young, well-built men. They certainly were not Cat Grant and the board of her media empire.

 

“Lena!” said one. “I’m Barry, Kara’s friend from soccer. She said we might find you here.”

 

But Lena was already gone.


	5. December 31

The phone rang. Lena felt her eyes roll deeply.

 

“Hello, Kara,” she said, before the person on the other end could say anything. “The answer is no, I’m not falling for it.”

 

“Lena!” said Kara, laughing. “I’m shocked you would accuse me of playing a trick on you.”

 

“Ha,” said Lena.

 

“I’m at the front desk. I have your dumplings.”

 

“Okay? Thank you.”

 

“Jess won’t let me up.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah, she says you’re sick of the game and I’m not allowed up any more.”

 

“I mean, she’s not wrong,” said Lena, her laugh betraying her. “But I’m not falling for it. I’m not coming down.”

 

“No, Lena, I’m serious. Do you want me to leave your order here?”

 

“Is it just you in the foyer, Kara?”

 

“Yes, Lena. It’s done. Game over. It’s New Year’s Eve, so I’ve given up.”

 

“Okay, I don’t believe you.”

 

“I mean, that’s probably fair,” said Kara. Her tone was suspiciously sincere. “I’ll just leave your dumplings with Jess. Look, you can even watch out the window. I’ll go get in the car.”

 

“Can you ask Jess to bring them up, then, at least?”

 

“I’m afraid of her. There’s no way I’m asking her that.”

 

Lena laughed. “Alright. I know you’re up to something. I can hear it in your voice. Off you go to the car, please.”

 

Kara grinned stupidly as she hung up the phone. She placed the dumplings carefully on Jess’ desk, then headed for the car. She made a big show as she crossed the square in front of the tower. She waved her hands above her head like she was surrendering.

 

Above, high in her office, Lena watched Kara carefully. She watched as Kara got into her car. She watched as she indicated and pulled away from the curb. Then she waited.

 

After about ten minutes, no strange men had come up the elevator with her dumplings, and Kara’s car had not come back. Hesitantly, Lena got up from her chair.

 

“What is it this time, Kara?” she muttered to herself as she waited for the elevator. The doors slid open, but there was no surprise waiting inside. She got in.

 

She could see the dumpling bag on the desk, even from the elevator. She stepped out of the lift, and burst then into laughter. Sitting in Jess’ chair, dressed in Jess’ uniform, was James, from the first night. He grinned.

 

“Your dinner is here, Ms. Luthor. I told that Kara character to hit the curb. No more set-ups.”

 

With a cackle of laughter and a shake of her head, Lena got back into the elevator, leaving the steaming bag of dumplings exactly where Kara had left them.

 

**

 

Kara stumbled up a dark garden path, balancing twelve pizza boxes in one hand and holding two bottles of soda in the other. She rang the doorbell over the muffled sound of bass echoing inside.

 

A very drunk woman answered the door. She had a red plastic cup in her hand and she was slurring her words as she thanked Kara profusely for the food. The woman, who was probably in her mid-thirties, eased a twenty out of her bra and handed it triumphantly to Kara. Before Kara could say thank you, the door swung closed and she heard the woman cry out “Pizza’s here” to the party, followed by loud cheering.

 

Kara’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She had been flat out all night and hadn’t had time to check it. She pulled it out as she headed back to the car.

 

There were two messages from James. She opened them up; the timestamp was two hours ago.

 

“No luck,” said the first.

“She did crack up though,” said the second.

 

Kara smiled. Of course it hadn’t worked; Lena could read her like a book.

 

She checked her driver app. There was nothing around this area, just suburban gardens and white picket fences. Absent-mindedly, she flicked the map towards L-Corp. There were a couple of other drivers hovering around a food place two blocks down, but no orders. She zoomed out. The closest order was at Dunkin’ Donuts, seven blocks past. _That’ll do_ , thought Kara. She put the car into gear and pulled away from the curb.

 

**

 

 _11.03pm._ She pulled over in her usual spot outside L-Corp. She wasn’t really sure what she was doing. Several boxes of donuts sat waiting in the backseat, stapled closed with their receipts attached. Part of her hoped Lena would look out her window and see her. She sat there for a while, thinking. Then her driver app started to ping and remind her to get moving. She sighed, and pulled off into the night.

 

**

 

 _11.48pm._ There was just one box left in the car. Kara indicated into the spot outside L-Corp. She glanced up, but she couldn’t tell if Lena’s office light was still on. Softly telling herself that it wasn’t a terrible idea, Kara wiped her sweaty palms on her pants, grabbed the box, and got out.

 

Jess was back at the reception desk. She grinned when she saw Kara.

 

“I wondered when you’d show up,” said Jess knowingly. She gave Kara a look, and handed over the key card, leaving Kara to wonder exactly what she had meant as she rode the lift to the sixty-first floor.

 

The light of the elevator cast a soft glow into the dim foyer. Lena’s office light was still on. Kara hesitated, and then stepped forward to knock.

 

“Come in?” said Lena. She looked up from her desk.

 

Kara stepped into the room, brandishing the Dunkin’ Donuts box in front of her.

 

“Kara,” breathed Lena softly.

 

“Hi,” said Kara. “Special delivery?”

 

Lena laughed, and then said, “where are you hiding him this time?”

 

“I come in peace,” smiled Kara warmly.

 

“That’s what you said last time. I have to ask – how did you even get Jess to agree to it?”

 

“It’s amazing how far you can get by asking nicely.”

 

Lena gave Kara a skeptical look.

 

Kara laughed. “You’re right,” she surrendered. “She actually said to me, and I quote, ‘Ms. Luthor could use a good _bone’_. So, I think she was happy to help.”

 

“Oh my,” said Lena, flushing red and suddenly becoming very interested in the desk.

 

“So,” said Kara, hoping to ease the tension, “at least tell me which one was your favourite?”

 

Lena laughed, and looked back to Kara. Kara could have sworn there was a tear in her eye. “James tonight was definitely the funniest one.”

 

“Damn,” said Kara, “I was sure you’d be most impressed by the CatCo meeting one. That one took a lot of grovelling to Jess; I think I probably owe her dumplings for at least a month now.”

 

“That one was impressive,” nodded Lena, grinning, “but also by far the most embarrassing. And the meanest! I had been worried about that meeting all day.”

 

“Oh, gosh,” said Kara, her eyes full of concern. “I’m sorry to stress you out! I guess I just assumed that all of your meetings were a breeze for you. You seem so … confident.”

 

“It’s all a façade,” smiled Lena sadly. She looked down at her hands.

 

“Well, you fooled me,” said Kara gently.

 

There was a long pause, and then Lena said, “why are you being so nice to me?” Her tone had turned quickly from playful into biting.

 

“What?” said Kara, taken aback.

 

“I mean, you don’t even really know me. Why go to all this effort?” Lena gestured all around her, and then to the donuts.

 

“It’s nothing,” shrugged Kara in weak defence.

 

“It’s not nothing,” stated Lena crisply.

 

“Okay,” said Kara, “honestly? It was all for your money.” She grinned softly at Lena.

 

Lena smiled at the joke, but the creases of sadness in her face did not soften. “Kara,” she scolded. “I’m serious.”

 

“The first time I met you, it was two days before Christmas, and you were crying in your office!” said Kara, slightly exasperated. “Then I found you in here on Christmas Day, when you told me you worked to avoid dangerous men your mother made you hang out with on New Year’s Eve. Of course I was worried about you!”

 

“I don’t need you to be worried about me,” said Lena coldly.

 

“I know. I’m just some random driver that brings you dumplings. But I had _fun_ hanging out with you. I wanted to do it again. I wanted to get you out of this office and take you to a party and introduce you to my friends and lull you into a false sense of my coolness so that you’d be friends with me.”

 

Lena’s shoulders softened and she glanced up at Kara. “You want to be friends with me?”

 

“Lena! Duh! Why else would I go to so much trouble trying to get you out of this office for New Year’s Eve?”

 

“Oh, well I thought maybe you thought I was cute,” said Lena with a cheeky smile.

 

Kara blushed profusely. But before she could say anything, there was a whizzing noise, and then a loud bang. Outside the window, bright green and blue fireworks began erupting, followed closely by sparks of yellow that spun around in the sky.

 

Kara glanced at the clock. “It’s midnight. I should probably get back to work. I’m sorry that I stressed you out so much. I hope we can hang out again soon, if you’d like.”

 

Lena didn’t say anything. She began to say something, and then hesitated.

 

“Have a good night, Lena,” said Kara. She turned to go.

 

“Kara! Wait!” called Lena. She got up from her chair and strode over to the door. “I set you up,” said Lena softly.

 

Suddenly, Lena was quite close. Kara could feel her heart pounding. She hoped desperately that Lena couldn’t hear it, even though she knew that was impossible. She glanced down but it did nothing to hide her blush.

 

“What do you mean? With who?”

 

“No, I mean – I set you up. I said I’d come out if you could find a _man_ I actually wanted to kiss.” Lena gave a sly grin. “You were never going to win.”

 

“After all this!” cried Kara playfully. “And you wanted to be kissing women the whole time. I feel like I maybe should have seen that coming. You love working.”

 

“Not wo _men_ ,” said Lena, so softly Kara almost didn’t hear.

 

“Oh? Nobody. I mean that’s cool, too. Much harder for me to win, but – ”

 

Lena gave her an incredulous look that cut her babbling off mid-sentence.

 

“Oh,” said Kara quietly. Both of their faces flushed crimson, and they stood there, almost touching. Kara’s heart was thumping, and her stomach was fluttering out of control.

 

Finally, Kara flashed Lena a brilliant smile and said, “I wish you had told me that sooner. Then I might have stood a chance at winning the bet.”

 

Lena giggled shyly and tried to find something to say.

 

Kara took a gentle step forward. She could smell Lena’s perfume on her neck.

 

Softly, she reached up and took Lena’s cheek in her hand. Lena gasped quietly.

 

Their eyes fell to each other’s lips. Lena raised her jaw with a small grin and tenderly, Kara pressed her lips to Lena’s. Their eyelids fluttered closed as fireworks burst and sparkled outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for an update tomorrow.


End file.
